


无法克制6

by sigedatou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigedatou/pseuds/sigedatou





	无法克制6

六

北京城春暖花开不见，料峭寒意仍存，张云雷呢子大衣里面只穿了鸡心领针织衫，打底白衬衫根本是一层布，冻得跟狗一样。

杨九郎最近也不知道忙啥，经常两三天不联系，张云雷每天往返练习室和声乐教室的路上都要联系他，有时候秒回，有时候半天没反应。张云雷没心思等他，找了个稍微清闲的日子，自己捂严实了，打个专车去了杨九郎家，他有钥匙。

家里也是很久没住人的样子，张云雷简单收拾了一下，从冰箱里找出包泡面，打个鸡蛋切个番茄，煮了一大碗，吃完去健身房跑步，卷腹刚做到20个的时候，大门传来了钥匙开锁声。

“回来啦？”张云雷在健身房里喊。

没人应他。高跟鞋的声音循着他的问话声踩过来，停在健身房门口一位时髦的中年妇人。

张云雷发现不对劲已经晚了，汗津津地回过头来面对面，男孩儿像妈，杨九郎的妈妈倒比杨九郎好看不少。

阿姨聪明，看这架势已经明白了眼前这个有点眼熟的人跟自己儿子的关系，话也不多说一句，点了个头就往客厅走，意思是你跟我出来。

张云雷不知道要不要冲个澡，一身汗，想了想，还是冲了一下，两分钟战斗速度，换上来时的衣服就出来了，头发都没擦干。

杨母已经给自己倒好了茶，电视柜左下角第二个抽屉里有一包专门给她留的野山菊。

看到张云雷倒挺客气，优雅地微笑，讲话柔声细语：“刚刚看你有点眼熟，想起来了，叫张云雷，对不对？”

张云雷站着，说对。

杨母让他坐下，很和气地问他知不知道最近杨九郎在忙什么，怎么老也不回家。

张云雷摇头。

杨母“哦”了一声，低头喝茶，过了一会儿，又问了问张云雷最近在忙什么，干这行累不累，还让他有空劝劝九郎，让他多回老家看看。张云雷应着，也不多说话，也不老客气，你笑我就笑，你问我就答。

又聊了十来分钟，不尴不尬不冷不热，杨母说了句别送就要告辞了。

张云雷不能真不送，也没跟着就走，送到门口说了句“过会儿我收拾下也得回去了。”就把杨母客客气气地送走了。送完回沙发上坐了一会儿，越坐越不想走，一半是今天真的累，一半是堵着气，坐着坐着困了，换了身睡衣睡觉去了。

杨母在楼下的车里坐着等了二十分钟，不见人下来，笑了一下，让司机开车走了。

张云雷不提，杨九郎不知道，再问起的时候是一个礼拜后了，彼时张云雷正窝在杨九郎怀里，看他手机里的桥牌游戏。

杨九郎也真好奇他沉得住气：“你怎么不告诉我？我妈要不说我都不知道。她还说，你鬼主意很多的，不回去还骗她说马上回去。”

抠抠杨九郎胸前小豆，张云雷边按边回他：“那她不也不诚实？她怎么知道我没回去。我一开始想回的，太累了，就没回。”

小鼻音嘟嘟囔囔太可爱，杨九郎没忍住低头亲了一下，错过一步，局势大乱。

张云雷抬头，质问一样：“她还说我什么了！”

“没有！没说！说你好看可爱，比电视上好看。”杨九郎睁眼说瞎话。

张云雷不信，又有点儿信，可能自己在杨母眼中就是一个杨九郎的男朋友而已，但是普通男朋友能进家吗？杨九郎说以前没人来过，那他就是第一个，第一个，也不问问？杨九郎不说，他也不想问了。

张云雷八爪鱼一样扒上去，缠住杨九郎整个人，睁着眼睛想事情。

杨九郎桥牌输了，放下手机，低头问他：“想做吗？”

张云雷抬头，只看着他，没有勾引，没有拒绝，只是看着。

亲/吻拥抱，杨九郎先开始，没有人停下来，亲着亲着互相脱了睡衣睡裤，坦诚相见时，没有人再说话谈心。张云雷蹭着杨九郎那根，屁/股耸动，上下滑动，带着自己那根在外招摇显眼，好不害臊。

杨九郎喘粗气，拍他屁/股，笑骂：“怎么？还想自己滑进去？”

张云雷只呢喃：“好久没做了～你都不理我～～”

竟真的蹭进去了一点肉，杨九郎赶紧床头柜里掏油，手上抹了就往张云雷后边儿送，边揉着他边送着自己，好声哄着，慢进去了一半，想等人缓一缓再动，奈何人家不领情，自己往后一沉，给全吃了进去。

杨九郎再也没有解释，都急成这样了，说什么说呀，开干吧。一下一下做起来，上面的人就一声一声地哼，嫌慢了还摇两下，让杨九郎怠慢不得。全身情浪地动作，诶诶呦呦地声乐，张云雷总是能让自己舒服与适应，实在到最后吃不住了，也不求饶，咬着杨九郎肩膀不吭声，任杨九郎做个痛快。

白浊是跟肩头的血一起流出来的，杨九郎一皱眉，又痛又爽，全都无法抗拒。

结束后，他一边帮张云雷清理一边假意数落他：“属狗的呀，怎么还咬上了？”

张云雷魇足地笑，好玩地舔一舔他的伤口，也假意吓唬他：“就咬你～以后，惹我了，还咬。”

杨九郎挑眉看他：“这么厉害？”

张云雷挑眉看他：“嗯。”

又过了几天，张云雷把杨九郎屋里自己的东西都搬走了，杨九郎问他为什么，他说，方便，方便什么，他也不说。杨九郎自己心里有鬼，也不敢细问。他老娘让他早点处理张云雷这个定时炸弹，她知道自己还没摊牌，提醒自己不要因小失大。杨九郎心里也明白，但是明白归明白。

开不了口。

订婚宴就在五一，好日子，人人都有空。到时候一定会见报，张云雷也一定会知道，在此之前，由自己亲自告诉他是最好的，也好协商。但是，杨九郎怕了，怕有变数，怕张云雷操控的这个变量波动幅度太大，超过自己的掌控。于是，一推再推，至今没说。

转眼四月中旬了，杨九郎日益焦躁，烟抽的越来越凶，张云雷最近一周都没见他，演唱会在即，实在脱不开身，能打个电话都是奢侈，还有一次，通着电话讲着讲着，张云雷睡着了，杨九郎又想笑，又无奈，心疼之余竟还有一丝轻松。

直到王希在老总办公室看到一张邀请函：天目酒业杨九郎与张姓小姐订婚仪式——特邀出席。这张姓小姐王希不熟悉，但是“天目酒业杨九郎”七个字她决计没有看错。王希打着哈哈问老总，这张姓小姐是何许人也，能嫁杨家少爷，老总一嗤鼻：“你是带不火艺人了，什么家谱都不认识，张某某，那是副市的女儿，嫁他杨九郎是杨家攀了高枝儿了，以后可有正路走了。”

王希一副受教的样子，出了门差点把牙套给咬下来。

张云雷首场演唱会在四月三十号，一定不能让他知道。

雷厉风行你希姐，在演唱会前三天，把张云雷软禁了起来，回家她跟着，出门她跟着，除了上厕所不跟着哪儿都跟着。张云雷一跟杨九郎发微信她就哼，好在那两天俩人联系也不多，要不她鼻/屎/都要哼出来。

终于到了四月三十号，三千位全场售空，张云雷首场演唱会来了。

杨九郎带着弟弟坐在包厢，周九良没得空来，说这修罗场一样的剧情他就不参演了。

明天要当新郎，今天来看演唱会，杨凯旋都不敢放心坐，怕他哥突然脑溢血出点儿什么事儿。然而，杨九郎很平静，至少，表面看起来，很平静。

张云雷几首歌儿唱完，有个稍微带点唱跳的环节，他没有这类曲风的歌曲，买的版权，为此还练了好久的舞。他拍戏受过伤，其实挺冒险的，咬着牙坚持下来了。

一曲结束，粉丝都疯了。

张云雷在全场疯狂的呐喊中，在楼上包厢中找那张熟悉的面孔，找到了杨九郎那张黑暗中显得特别白得发亮的脸，笑了。

他举起手，放在嘴边，朝着那个方向，给了一个指定的飞吻。

很帅，很耀眼。

杨九郎像受到了感召，霍地站了起来。把旁边杨凯旋吓的，赶紧扯他衣襟往下拽，然而杨九郎站了足足十秒钟，才重新坐下来。杨凯旋气都快没了，杨九郎突然哈哈大笑，畅快地乐了。

不知道有没有媒体看到，不知道有没有谁拍到，反正，这个小插曲不影响整场，演唱会很顺利地就结束了。

杨九郎发了条祝贺给张云雷，没等他结束庆功宴，就开着车，带着倒霉的杨凯旋，去次日的婚礼入住酒店准备了。今天为爱人起身遥相呼应，明日为名利挽手交换戒指。

杨九郎，敬你是条汉子。


End file.
